


Words

by Ronin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 1000 Island Challenge, 50 Shades of Sei-Fuu, F/M, Mild BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin/pseuds/Ronin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 Island Smut Challenge fic. Sexy Sei-Fuu fic with some plot, fluff, BDSM. Dirty, sexy fun with the Almasys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

It started innocently enough.

Dinner, on a rare night that they had to theselves; Rajin had graciously taken charge of the children so as allow them some time alone. There was of course the idea that things might...progress...from there, but neither had any illusions that it would be a foregone conclusion. Life being what it was, intimacy tended to suffer from its interference more often than not.

It had been a long trip away for Seifer, to Trabia and back, ferrying supplies and providing manpower for the new garden there. Trabia Garden had been rebuilt long since, with Seifer providing sweat, and blood, and sometimes even tears, to help restore it. Done both as punishment and penance, by the time it was done, he'd also somehow managed to win forgiveness as well.

This trip though was to assist with repair and remodeling. He and Nida, whose expertise in the Shumi's engineering techniques was beyond compare, had spent several weeks there, working.

It was his first night back, and it had surprised him how much he'd missed Fujin. How the thousand island dressing had gotten involved was something neither of them had a good answer for. Well...they _had_ been eating salad at the time...

"What's the word of the day, Fu?" Seifer asked her, laying aside his fork.

Fujin simply tilted her head and looked at him from her single eye and raised her eyebrow. She hated to speak, so tended to do it as little as possible. Damage done to her throat from some event that Seifer still was not privy to, had made speech difficult for her.

Finally, she quirked her lips in a slight smile and said, "PECKER."

"Really? C'mon Fu, you can do better than that," Seifer snorted.

"PUSSY." She replied, smile widening.

Seifer gave her _that look_ ; sexy, arrogant and good-humored all at once. The one she'd fallen in love with years before he'd even noticed her.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he said, lowering his voice to a sensual rumble.

Fujin gave as good as she got, giving him a smoldering look through her eyelashes.  Hyne, she was so beautiful. And this wasn't just six weeks of separation talking, either.  She'd let her hair grow out, the silvery strands now brushing her shoulders and framing her face. Her fair skin shimmered with opalescence, and her delicate pink lips made him suddenly ache to devour them.

He wanted her as the main course rather than the steaks that they'd planned to grill to go along with the salad.  He was no longer hungry for _food_.

Fujin saw it, and deliberately took her index finger and swiped it through a remaining dollop of the thousand island salad dressing that remained on her plate, then slowly put it in her mouth and sucked it clean.  Seifer's mouth went dry.

"Which word to you want Fu? Pecker? Or pussy?" He asked hoarsely.

Fujin considered that, then answered, "BOTH?"

Seifer immediately took action, standing up from the table abruptly; pulling Fujin to her feet and into his arms, kissing her hard. Her fingers tangled into his hair, and her teeth scraped his lips and tongue as they tried to devour each other.

Pulling back and breathing hard, Seifer whispered, "Hyne babe, I've missed you." Fujin's response was to wordlessly grab his balls and squeeze, giving him fair warning that he was in charge tonight only because _she_ allowed it.

"Use your words Fujin," Seifer ordered in a strangled voice when she released him.

"SILK ROPE."  She said, then turned and sauntered into the bedroom, pausing to look over her shoulder at him, inviting him to follow.

Follow he did, catching her in the middle of the room and grasping both shoulders from behind and holding her firmly. Then he moved close enough that their bodies were almost touching. Close enough that he could feel her body heat.

He dropped his gaze to the curve of her neck as it flowed into her shoulder, bared to him by the wide neckline of the dress she wore. Had she wanted to, she could have worn it off the shoulder. Either way looked good to him; as long as his access to her neck wasn't impeded, was all that he cared about.

Bending down, he let his lips brush against her skin in a feather-light kiss right at the juncture of neck and shoulder, smiling to himself as she shivered in response. He listened to her breaths become labored gasps as he trailed his lips upward toward her earlobe, nipping lightly at the tender skin just underneath and making her moan.

 He smiled at her response and moved back so that he could draw down the zipper at the back of her dress. It fell to the floor in a puddle of black silk around her ankles, and she stepped out of it and crossed the bedroom to the lamp table next to the bed. Opening the top drawer, she took out a neatly coiled length of rope and handed it to Seifer.

It was lovely, this rope. Soft and silky, it did not chafe, and held knots very well. It was also a beautiful silver color; Fujin's favorite.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Seifer asked her teasingly, brushing the soft coils lightly beneath her chin and down her lovely, swanlike neck. He continued downward and circled both breasts, watching as her dusky rose nipples hardened in response.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back toward the bed.

"No, baby," Seifer mumured quietly, brushing the coils down her flat stomach to the top of her black lace panties. "You need to say it."

"TIE ME." she croaked harshly.

It was an intricate dynamic they danced to. Both were equally dominant in their lives; it was a delicate balance of give and take, control and surrender, when they came together like this. Sometimes, Fujin was the aggressor and Seifer her willing slave. Sometimes, Fujin would submit to Seifer's whims...but there was always an edge to it. Whomever was in control in the moment, knew that control was only given by the permission of the other. The tables could easily be turned, and that edge of danger added spice to the games they played.

Tapping the coil of rope against his palm, Seifer said, "Lie down."

When Fujin did as he'd directed, Seifer tied both wrists to the bedposts. Not tightly, nor painfully, and he took care that the knots would not slip and tighten unintentionally. He was not into causing extreme pain, no more than Fujin was into experiencing it. She'd had more than enough of that in her life.

Once that was done, he made sure she was comfortable, caressing her wrists and running his hand down the delicate, white skin of her arm. Fujin gave him another smoldering look and writhed sensuously, invitingly, on the bed. Seifer swallowed, aching.

He wanted to take his time, make her shudder and moan, drive her crazy, before he let himself come to her, and let go. The type of torture he envisioned subjecting his lovely wife to was of a purely sensual nature, and he fully intended to leave her begging.

He considered his starting point as he got undressed. Feathers? Perhaps. Lightly first, to start with, tickling and teasing. Then maybe the crop. Just a bit, to keep her on her toes and off balance. Then it would be his own hands, and lips, and tongue.

But first..."I almost forgot," he said, pulling out a silk scarf. Folding it carefully, he blindfolded Fujin with it, and grinned at her derisive snort.

"I know, but you still have ONE good eye babe. And the whole point is to keep you guessing. Now,"his voice took on an authoritarian tone. "I need some more words from you Fu."

She grinned impishly from beneath the blindfold and said, "BATHTUB EEL."

Seifer burst out laughing, "What? Come on Fu, you're wrecking the mood! Try again!"

"LOVE ROCKET?"

Seifer laughed harder. It took him a minute to settle down. When he finally regained control of himself, he immediately leaned in and kissed her. He plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth, teasing and devouring until they were both breathless and panting.

"Damn you," he whispered against her lips. "I have some words for _you_ , sweetheart. Love box. Fucking. Cum. I'll let you guess where they come in."

"LOVE BOX?" Fujin repeated, laughter in her harsh voice.

"Hey, you started it." Seifer said, eyebrow raised. Then his voice dropped to a sensual rumble as he added, "And I'm gonna finish it."

Fujin's lips curled into a smile as she replied, "GOOD."

 

* * *

Distractions ended, Seifer concentrated on the task at hand.  Feathers first. He took a large, fluffy chocobo crest feather from the box of assorted "toys" that he and Fujin kept uder their bed.

He started by drawing the very tip of the feather down Fujin's cheek very lightly, barely touching her. Brushing it over her lips prompted her to lick them, leaving them slick and shiny.  Continuing down her chin, he tickled her neck, flicked the feather lightly over her collarbones, and circled and teased her nipples.

Fujin's breathing gradually became labored, and she bit her bottom lip slightly to stifle a quiet moan. She twitched when he stroked the feather down her ribs, and gasped when he applied the it to the soles of her feet. He imagined the feather as a paintbrush, leaving swirls and swoops and whorls all over her body and striping her legs, tracing invisible designs on her skin. He deliberately did _not_ touch her vagina. Not yet. He was still too busy teasing  her.

He stopped for a bit, watching her reaction to the lull, as he reached for the crop. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took, trembling slightly as she shifted, anticipating his next move. He loved to keep her guessing; one reason why he never did the same things twice when he had her under his control.

Touching the leather end of the crop against her cheek lightly, he murmured, "Say another word for me, babe." He drew it lightly downward, along her neck.

"YES." she gasped hoarsely. Their words were few, but this was easy enough to understand. She was giving consent.

The first blow was a light, quick sting on the sensitive skin along her ribs.  A lightning-fast pop that made her jump and gasp, but left no mark nor lasting damage. It was truly a skill, finding just the right touch, the right intensity. More of a wake-up call, to focus her attention than to truly _hurt_ her.

Brushing the crop lightly over her breasts and nipples, he simply used the end to flick at them, bringing them to hardened points once again, then he traced it downward over her stomach to her mound, tapping at it through the thin barrier of lacy fabric. Tapping _only_. Fujin moaned and strained against her bonds, arching her back and hips upward.

"Not yet, love. Not yet." he whispered, tracing the leather down her inner thigh and down her leg. Another quick, unexpected pop on the sole of her foot made her fling it upward in a surprisingly accurate kick, narrowly missing his face. He snorted with laughter at that and popped the other foot for good measure. Fujin growled in response and flicked the other foot at him as well.

He smacked her hip smartly, wanting to smack her ass as well, but the positioning was wrong. _Maybe next time_ , he promised himself. Of course _next time_ would be Fujin's turn to use her toys on _him_. Still, he might manage at least _one_ good smack on the ass before she turned the tables on him.

Seifer continued working her over, teasing her with the feather, stinging her with the crop, until they were both dewed with sweat and trembling. He couldn't maintain much longer, he wanted his cock inside her in the worst way, and knew Fujin was in a similar state. He could smell her lust radiating from her like heat.

He put away the toys. He wanted to touch her and taste her. Wanted his hands and lips and tongue and body to merge with hers until they both melted together.

He leaned down and took her lips again, starting softly, brushing them lightly with his tongue, nipping them gently with his teeth. Then he deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his, inflaming them both to greater heights. She moaned deep in her throat and tugged against her bonds, straining her body upward, blindly seeking his.  Seifer smiled at this. She was almost ready.

Moving away from the head of the bed, he approached the foot, and grabbed one of Fujin's feet by the ankle. He nipped at the sensitive arch, licked the inside of her ankle, prompting her to emit a strangled squeak. Then he moved upward to the knee, biting her lightly just above it on the inside of the leg. He nipped his way up the inside of her thigh, enjoying her squirming and inarticulate moans.

Finally, he reached up and hooked his fingers into her panties and drew them off, revealing her soft, pink mound. She'd obviously shaved in anticipation for tonight, and he appreciated her thoughtfulnes, though he thought her silvery bush just as lovely, when she let it grow out.

"Thank you, honey," He said softly, parting the delicate folds with his finger. "I love you bare." He added, delving into her slick, molten depths. He slipped one, then two fingers inside and stroked slowly, watching her tremble in response. She arched against his hand, gasping, and he took his fingers away and grasped her hips to hold them steady. The warm, heady scent of her sex was almost irresistable, and it drew him in to taste it.

She struggled again when he slowly drew his tongue up to flick at her clit just once, to tease her. Then back down to savor her depths, her complexities. Fujin bucked her hips upward, this time growling with frustrated urgency as she pushed against him. Seifer laughed at this and drew back with a wicked grin.

"Behave yourself Fu. I'm gonna make you scream before we're done tonight." he promised her.

"FUCK!" She exploded.

Seifer's grin widened, "Eventually." He teased.

He wanted her against him, wanted to caress, and kiss, and nip, and pinch, _every inch_ of her. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out however. It had been a _long_ six weeks and he was rock hard and aching with need.

Finally, he joined her on the bed, stretching out next to her.

"Hyne, I've missed you, babe," he whispered, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking at it, then nipping and teasing it with his tongue. Fujin squeaked again, and Seifer smiled. He loved it when she did that. He palmed her other breast and caressed it while he pulled closer until they were skin to skin. He continued loving and caressing her breasts while nibbling and sucking at her tender neck.

Fujin was tugging more urgently at her bonds, white skin gleaming with sweat, breath labored. She was hovering on the razor's edge of an explosive climax, and Seifer was quickly coming to the end of his endurance as well.

"Tell me another word," he whispered thickly as he positioned himself on top of her, cock just touching her entrance.

Fujin simply moaned, arching against him, wordlessly begging.

"No baby. You have to say it. Beg me. _Do it_."  Gods, this was killing him. He held his position, shaking, sweat starting to gather on his chest and temples.

She arched again, brushing herself against his glans and making him moan, his control slipping.

"Come on Fu..." He swallowed.

Finally she cried, "PLEASE!"

Seifer immediately rammed himself home, his guttural groan mingling with Fujin's cry. He came in hard and deep, then withdrew almost completely and repeated, slamming into her repeatedly, drawing a gasping cry from her with every stroke. She wrapped her legs around his hips, arching upward to meet him stroke for stroke, and they slammed and slapped and crashed together like storm tossed waves pounding the shore. As intense as it was, it couldn't last long, but still, it lasted far longer than Seifer had thought it would.

He pounded her until he felt her tighten around his shaft and give vent to a long, low moan as she shuddered and pulsed around him. His balls drew up, aching, and it was just one, two thrusts more and he was gone, trembling as his orgasm washed over him. He went momentarily blind and deaf while her body milked him of his essence, collapsing on top of her while fighting for breath, spent and limp.

He came back to himself with his head pillowed on Fujin's breasts, her heart thudding heavily in his ear in time to his own. He looked up to Fujin's face, partially obscured by the blindfold, and suddenly wanted to see her face. _All of it_. Even the part that was scarred.

Raising up on his elbows to take some of his weight off of her (he'd heard her labored breathing and thought he'd been at least partially responsible for that) he reached up and pulled off the blindfold, taking her patch along with it. The glare she gave him when her remaining eye was revealed gave him a litte thrill of fear, which he acknowledged but mostly ignored.

He touched her scars lightly with his finger, then leaned forward and touched his lips against them before transferring to her lips and giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you, Fujin." he said, caressing her cheek.

Untying her, he caressed and kissed the marks the rope had left behind when Fujin had tugged against her bonds. Once released, she rolled over to face him and slipped her arms around him.

Pulling close, she gave him a soft kiss, and whispered, "I love you too."

"I love it when you sweet-talk me." Seifer mumured, letting his hands travel idly from Fujin's soft, smooth ass all the way up her back and down again. Sleep tugged at him and he sighed, wishing he had it in him for another round. Perhaps later....he wasn't quite as young as he used to be. He was just a few years away from forty, which came as a distinct surprise. For him and pretty much everyone else. _Nobody_ thought he'd live that long.

Except Fujin. Because she wouldn't allow him to do otherwise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best attempt to push the smut envelope, as it were. NOT as dirty as Penthouse Forum perhaps, I DID want a LITTLE bit of class and heart there, but...well. YOU guys be the judge. 
> 
> And btw, NO, I have NOT nor do I plan to read 50 Shades of Grey. I DID however, want to dabble a bit in BDSM, so...


End file.
